Metal Servant
by Yakko 42
Summary: Metal Sonic, Metal Shadow, and Metal Knuckles, Are being treated like servants.


**If You Don't mind,I would like to state this right now. that I have some Fan charaters in this.**

"MEEEEETAL!"

I got up, and carried my Master's dirty Dishes to the Sink. "what!" i called out.

"GET ME SOME MORE CHIPS!"

I sighed, I'm only a servent to Eggman now.

"Metal!" called my Friend Metal Shadow.

"What!?" I asked grabbing the bag of chips.

"Er...Where's metal Knuckles at?"

I shrugged and went into the living room.

"HAHAHAHA! THIS IS FUNNNY!" Eggman said.

"Here's your bag of potato Chips." I tossed the bag at him. "Anything else!?"

He turned from the Tv. "Get me cake now!"

I sighed and turned. "AND WASH THOSE DISHES!"

Well I may not be able to go and fight sonic, But ANYTHING is better than being a servent. I walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, Metal Shadow, we need a cake on the Double!"

"What flavor!?" he asked.

I looked at him sternly. "His Favortive!"

He nodded and started. I Had to finish his work. (The dishes.)

"You know..." he said. "I'm thinking that eggman's been treating us like servents ever since he quit on catching sonic."

"I know that." ever since eggman gave in, He's been treating us like servents, but i wasn't created to just join sonic's team just like that! I was ready to fight sonic and win. I heard Metal Shadow put in the cake in.

"ummmmmmm...to 500 degrees."

"No! no!" i said turning around. "That's 9000 degrees, for 1 mintue."

"ohhh okay!"

I turned and finished the rest of the dishes, then HAD to SWEEP the floor.

"Oh and Metal, Don't forget to bring me some Soda." he said sitting like a couch potato. food stains were on his clothes, and we HAVE to BLEACH them like 40 times, til the stains come off.

"Yes sir." I replied.

Sometimes I wish i weren't Alive right now.

Metal Shadow and I took a break.

"He's pushing us to our limit!"

"I understand that! but since we're on break! it's time to find that double crosser!" I said taking him with me.

"Where are we?" He asked.

"We're at the _The Egg-cafe!_" I said, walking in. I looked around, and found him

"Metal Knuckles you retarted piece of shit!" I said.

"What?" he asked.

"Your supposed to be helping us with eggman! not sit in here to be a lazy retarded piece of I-don't-care scrap shit."

He sighed. "Your right, let's get back to eggman before something bad happens."

uh oh! he was right.

"we'd better get back to him quickly." Metal Shadow said.

When we returned, eggman was asleep.

Metal Knuckles sighed. "Wellll I'm going to recharge."

"Me too!" Metal Shadow.

I Sighed. "I"m going to take a walk."

I turned to the door, and headed out. I have a couple of friends around at night in the ally. I walked into the ally, and there they were.

"Hey Metal, Why are you late?" Asked Shade the Cat.(He likes robots, and wished he could be me...)

I sighed. "Well My friend Was at the _Egg-Cafe,_You know that place that Eggman Built."

He nodded. "I'm sorry you gotta work for that ass."

"Yeah, Eggman shouldn't boss you around like that kid." Said Half Moon the Bat. (She's the Bat You don't wanna mess with.)

"But how can I stand up to him, I just can't go berserk on him." I told her.

"Metal!" a voice said from behind me. I turned and saw my pal shadow.

"That Fat ass needs to be taught a lesson. he's been Treating you like a piece of shit."

I straightened, and put my right hand into a fist, and raised my arm.

"Okay! I'll try!"

Though i don't know how i'm gonna do this...

Shade put his hand on my shoulder.

"Listen Metal, I'm going to support you all the way."

I turned to him. "I'm going to see what i can do, but i can't do anything for the next few days. I need to come up with a plan."

Half Moon Smiled. "Hey Kid, don't try...Just do it!"

I nodded. Shade Smiled. "We've gotta head out, Dawn will crack soon, see ya tomarrow night okay!?"

"Okay." I turned to leave, but Shadow stopped me.

"Wait Metal!" he said.

I stopped, and Spun around. "Yes?"

He held my shoulder and Whispered into my hears.

"Wait for me tomarrow around 10:00PM, got it."

"Okay." I said shrugging.

**M**etal Knuckles Yawned. "That was some recharge." he said walking into the kitchen.

"Hey why are you up so eary?" He asked me.

"Well I deiced to." I replied. "I made Eggman some breakfast."

"Okay then, I'll go wake him up then." He said.

I sighed. I can't tell him or Metal Shadow about my ally Friends, If they know, they'd think I'd be betraying them. I need to think of a plan. I Walked over to eggman and set his 30 pancackes,30 waffles,60 eegs, 30 French Toast. Eggman Yawn.

"Ah Great! Breakfast is ready...Wait! where's the juice!?"

oh Shit! Oh SHIT! i forgot the juice. I ran back in and poured the juice then Gave it to him.

"Oh thank you. now go on and do your chores."

"Okay." me and Metal Knuckles said.

I checked the list today;

Kitchen Duty... Metal Knuckles.

Windows and cleaning the garage...Metal Shadow.

Dusty and cleaning rooms...Me...

I sighed and went to grab the duster. Metal Knuckles Slapped my back.

"Good luck with Eggman's room. his is a pigsty!"

"Gee, thanks!" I said scarcasticly.

I closed the closet door, and went on dusting. As I went pass our room (Where we Chrage up.) Metal Shadow was STILL in his. I guess no one woke him. I went in and Unplugged him from his charger. he woke up an a instane.

"huh?"

"You Idiot, your late! get up! you need to clean the windows and the GARAGE!" I said kinda shouting.

I nodded and left the room. I sighed. Since i'm in here I'd better get dusting. About half an hour later, I was finshed dusting and cleaning up the rooms, though I was STILL in Eggman's trying to clean it all. I barly got any, so it hardly looks clean.

"Damn it! this will take forever to clean..."

"Looks like you could use some help there, Metal." a voice said from behind me.

I turned and cocked my head.

"Who are you?"

"You!" it replied. I think he was right! He looked just like me, buut smaller.

I walked over to Eggman, But there SEEMED TO BE 2 of them now.

"Sir? Am I seeing Double?" I asked him.

"No Metal, this is me, and YOUR gonna be incharge of taking care of BOTH of us!" HE said.

I Nodded and turned back to Eggman's room. I walked over to sat down.

"So Your ME?"

"Indeed i Am, I can help you." He said.

"So then If My name is Metal Sonic, what can I call you?"

"Call me...Classic Metal."

"Classic Metal?" I repeated.

"Yep. Now enough chit chat, and help me so I can help You get Eggman's room clean!"

I nodded and started. I had to say, Classic Metal is faster than I am, but smaller too, and we got the room wrapped up in about 45 mintues. I rest of the time I had free time. no more servering.

"OOOOH METAL! AND CLASSIC METAL!" I heard eggman call.

I ran over to him. "Whhat?"

Eggman turned. "Go fetch us some more Sodas. NOW!"

The Classic Eggman Shook his head. "No I want...Pizza!"

I nodded and went. "Wait! Where's Classic Metal!?" he asked me.

"I don't know sir." I repiled.

"Well FIND HIM!" The Smaller one Shouted.

After I gave them pizza and sodas, they fell asleep. Metal Knuckles was recharging, and So was Metal Shadow. I snuck out and Went to the Ally Around 10:00 Like shadow wanted me to.

'where is he?" I thought.

I saw a faint shadow apper.

"shadow?" I Questioned.

"Metal, You Arrived on time."

"What did you want to talk about." I asked dryly.

He smirked. "I heard you wanted to get rid of eggman correct?"

"Welll...I don't want to get id of him, I just don't want to work for him." I replied.

"Well it doesn't matter, I had a plan, first! Your going to have to get Your friends to gang up on Eggman, then-"

He stopped. We heard a faint voice.

"Metal!"

"Oh shit! it's Metal Shadow!" I hissed Quitely.

"Go! get out of here!" Shadow said. "There's a Secert Exit near the end, Push the wall!"

I ran upward, and found the door. I ran out of it, and into Eggman's House. I went to our room to recharge. I woke up and 12:00 and both Metal Knuckles and Metal Shadow were recharging. I got up, and went into the ally again.

"Hey Metal, We heard you were talking with Shadow, til your friends showed." Shade Said.

"I was, But then I escaped just in time before they caught me in the ally."

"You almost gave this Secret Ally away..." Half Moon said.

"I-"

"Stop it Half Moon," Shade said backing me up. "He's having a rough time as is. so shut the Fuck up and leave him alone."

"It's not like you the boss around here Shade." Half Moon Snapped.

" well Excuse me! At least I'm trying to help out a friend Bitch!" he snapped back.

"Stop It!" Said a voice. "I am Honey the Cat."

Half Moon Grunted.

"What's all of the fuss?" she asked Jumping infront of me and Shade."

"Well Honey, Metal needed some friend support, Since his master treats him like a slave, we were planning it out. then Shadow told us that He was talking with Metal eariler, and they heard HIS Friends and he made a run for it, so then HalfMoon's Ass States that he'll blow this secret hid out. so then I argued that he wasn't trying to!"

Honey nodded, then turned to HalfMoon.

"Halfmoon. You need to calm down." she said Calmly, then she turned me.

"I see Your Metal." She said. she sighed. "I was like you once. I am Nothing But a glitch in the game world."

I slightly tipped my head. "Your a glitch?" I asked.

"Yeah. It's not fun being a glitch. no one remembers me anyways..." she said sadly.

I sighed. "Sister It's almost my life too. Eggman treats like he's forgotten who we are and what our perpose is..."

Honey Looked away. "Come on with the best plan, And remember me!" she disappered.

"Where'd she go?" I asked.

"She's gone. I don't know." Shade said. He looked over. "It's going to be daylight. see you tomarrow. "

HalfMoon jerked. "See ya, Metal! Shade!" she called turning and leaving. I waved good bye, then headed home. when I got home, it was 5:00, and Nieher do My friends or eggman doesn't wake til at least 7:00, so i have LOts of time to plan this out. I started to think:

What do I need inorder to Get rid of eggman... I turned.

"I need to destroy him myself, with out waking the others."

I walked over to the smaller Eggman and stuffed him full of TNT, STUCK a MATCH down his THROAT and Ran. The WHOLE Place Blew in chunks. I got up Fairly damged, and I had Blood Stains on me. but it worked.

'One down, one to go.' I thought.

I sighed. I didn't want to blow up My ORGINAL Master. I walked away, but then thought about what i did. Oh shit! I fogot that the building was destoryed. "Aw SHIT!" I hissed. Metal Shadow woke up, and glanced around.

"What happened."

I turned. "Um...Sonic was here, and I tried to stop him, but he blew up the place, and I got fairly Damaged." I lied.

He glanced at me closer. "Are you SURE? How'd those blood stains get on you?"

"I Scratched sonic in the gut, and he ran away..."

He nodded and turned for the Kitchen. I sighed. "At least I won't have to tell him..." I muttered.

I walked over to the kitchen, and saw Metal Knuckles, giving me a dirty look.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing..." he said turning away from me.

I sighed and turn to get some juice for eggman. he'll wake up soon.

"Metal Shadow, get out the pancakes." I ordered.

"Why do we have to?" he asked, rudly.

"because, I have to get out the juice, clean up the kitchen, so YOUR making the pancakes."

"Do it yourself. you betrayer."

I turned around. "Betrayer? what are you-"

"We know your secert, Metal!" Metal Knuckles said.

"I-"

"You've been hanging around those ally Freaks!" Metal shadow said.

"It's only at midnight!" I confessed.

"Your betraying us!" they said.

"no, I'm, not!" I argued.

"I guess, then we're no longer friends!" Metal Knuckles said turning away.

"Metal Knuckles..." I said. Metal Shadow looked at me.

"Metal Shadow I..."

"there's no need to explain...If you didn't want to be our friends, then why were we ever friends in the first place..." he turned and left also...leaving me alone..I sighed. Metal Shadow and Metal Knuckles are my friends, I'd never betray them.

"Fuck." I hissed. I turned around and broke the glass. "They are the ones who has betrayed me!"

I ran out the door, and ran into the ally. Shade was surpised.

"Hey Metal, there's something i need to tell you.."

"Me too." I replied. "You first.

"Okay,...HalfMoon,Honey and Shadow...Said...They can no longer hang around here, because they think you've gone...soft."

I looked at him. "that's crazy, I haven't gone soft..."

Shade looked at me sadly... "I'm sorry, I think your cool and all...but I think it's also true...goodBye..." He said, walking passed me.

I turned around. "It's not me who has gone soft!" I shouted, feeling the anger and pain. "I'll never fit in this world perfectly." I started to change, My Quils were longer now. Shade's eyes grew.

"M-M-M-M-M-M-METAL!" he shouted. "YOUR A MONSTER!"

"I AM NOT THE MONSTER SHADE...YOU ARE..."

he ran off scared. I sighed. I looked at My self in a puddle. I look difernt than before.

This is Who I am. I Am Metal Son-...Wait...Oh! I am Neo Metal Sonic. I have no friends, and I'm who I am. I'll never trust anyone again...

**The End. I am finished with the story, this is based off my life little bit. (not much.) That's why i created this story. I hope You've enjoyed it. I'll probably do another Story (After the silver one.) About Metal Sonic, and Venus, (Which I am going to make a series of.) Thank you guys for reading. So what did yoou think of the story?**

**It was great.**

**It was Kinda good Kinda of Bad.**

**It was TERRIBLE :( Sad face.**

**JK **

**Just review, Thank You see ya next Story! :D**


End file.
